Ice King
Ice King (Real name Simon Petrikov) is an ice wizard who was formerly human but was turned immortal and inhuman by his crown and loss his sanity as a result of it. He is a character who has joined up with the heroes to restore the balance of the Multi-Universe Greatest Strength: His ice powers Greatest Weakness: He is literal minded and insane Best Friends: Finn, Bender, Skipper, King Julian Worst Enemy: Ricardio Physical Appearance Ice King is a short, blue skinned, old man with tiny fingers, pointy toes, and a long goblin like nose. His most common wardrobe is a dark blue tunic and he has a large beard that covers most of his body and white hair atop his head. Ice King is rarely seen without his crown on his hand and without it, he doesn't have any powers to use. Personality Ice King is usually disagreeable and has a short-temper, He has been called a sociopath, however he is one of the few sympathetic sociopaths out there because he is a genuinely lonely person at heart and has a continual zeal to spend time with anyone who will tolerate his company which may have lead to why he likes hanging with the heroes. Ice King also write fanfictions about his "foes" Finn and Jake he at least has made them hear it. Ice King seems to only attack others upon being angered. His old age and visions of supernatural creatures, have made Ice King insane. While Ice King comes off evil, doing bad things like kidnapping princesses he only acts like this because he is lonely, and desperate for companionship and attention from otters. His crown has made him insane over the years, affecting his social skills, causing him to do bad things, yet friendship, and companionship is all he really wants, but just goes about it the wrong way. The reason he keeps going about it the wrong way is because how mentally challenged he is. Appearances The V Team Island Adventure Ice King made his debut here helping Finn and Marceline against the Daleks and joining forces with Bender and co to stop Uka Uka. He developed a friendship with the team and spend considerate time with them. Despite now knowing Jimmy Neutron well, when he died. Ice King was one of the few alongside Bender, Skipper, Lizbeth and King Julian who went to the funeral. He helped the Disney Angels against the Master, Hordak and Skeletor alongside Bender and co when they came into contact with them. Ice King even allied himself with the V Team when Bender told him about them. Alongside the others they saved the day and went to Scourge and Fiona's wedding. The Great Time Travel Adventure He returned and introduced himself to Dib and his others. Here he revealed his dark past to Lizbeth who asked him about it. Ice King helped them all through the story and has a big moment when he had a showdown with Joker and nearly killed him when Joker revealed he caused Ice King's insanity. He learns that he has a relative alive from someone in the future and he desires to find who it is. He also falls in love with Sub-Zero's younger sister Frost and it made him very sad when she left. What will he do when he finds out that Bender, Finn, Skipper, Heloise and the other's saw her during their current adventure? He will likely be very get upset that he did not go on the adventure. The Grand Summer Season Trek Ice King is then invited by Julian to join him on vacation with his other friends and Ice King accepts being desperate for friends and liking them. He backs his bags and joins the 8 of them. When Ice King learns that Vilgax and his allegiance, he bemoans about the universe always being in peril but bucks up quick to help his friends. Ice King makes many new friends with his 11 old pals and will make more as the story goes on. He uses his ice abilities to use in the ice world, uses his beard to fly his four friends to Santa's workshop and leads the way to rescue Santa. Once again Ice King shows bravery and he faces a mutated Bubblegum against Veger due to how much he know Finn loves her. After Vilgax and Discord were beaten Ice King went back to the B Team's home base. Ice King after TMS joins Bender, Skipper, Finn and the rest of the team with their Xmas plans. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Ice King is to return here and work with the others against Sigma and his old foe Discord. Ice King during his time with his pals re-meets Frost and he's happy to see her but she tells him to back off as he's an old man. Marceline and Meowth both state that he really needs to find someone his own age. During the Republic attack, he and Sagat both begin to suspect that Scorpion met Discord and knows what he can do. He is then kidnapped by Clu and killed by Sektor right in front of Lizbeth a.l.a impaling Friends and enemies Friends: Finn, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Marceline, Django of the Dead, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Axel, Agent 9, the Disney Angels, Lizbeth, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Darkwing, Peep, Edd, Nina Cortex, Boomer, Launchpad, Gosalyn, Luciaus and his gang, Emperor X, Nibbler, Noob, Scorpion, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Frida Suarez, Jack O' Lanturn, Princess Bubblegum, Shining Armor, Sagat, Snide, Dr. House, Gnowman, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Jake, Solid Snake, the Chief, Meowth, Luigi, Mandark, the Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Riker, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Jimmy Neutron, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi-Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Roll, Raz, Crypto, R.J., Cassandra, Android 18, Delta Squad, Megaman X, Starscream Enemies: The Lich, Richardio, Hunson Abadeer, Darkwarrior Duck, Uka Uka, Alternate Doofenschimtz, the Joker, Taurus Bulba, No Heart, Vilgax and his allegiance, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization Trivia * While he was human, he is also a wizard due to his crown making him inhuman * Ice King is immune to mind control due to the jewels in his crown * He falls asleep with his eyes open sometimes * He is the same age as Marceline * Ice King is not as much of a coward as he seems, He has helped Finn defeat the Lich and single-handedly trashed the Joker once. * He loves ninja stuff, playing video games and owns a drum set * He may kidnap Princesses but he does have restrictions in age. He wouldn't kidnap Bubblegum when she became younger, Flame Princess because it's suicide, Morbucks because she's a self proclaimed one or Starfire because she's married to Bender and she is the queen of her planet. * His visions where he sees his spirits from his wizards eyes are very real. But he has stanky old wizard eyes and most of the time what he sees is just crazy crazy crazy in your face all the time. * Ice King was the one who gave Marceline Hambo her teddy bear * Ice King was the one who discovered the Enchiridion. * Ice King actually had a strong mind since he resisted the crown for over 1000 years in comparison to Finn who only lasted a few hours. Gallery ice king 1.png ice king 2.png Ice king 3.png ice king 4.png ice king 5.png ice king 6.png ice king 7.png ice king 8.png ice king 9.png ice king 11.png Ice king 41.png 703px-Icekingcomp.jpg AT_PR_HollyJolly_04.jpg ice king 42.png ice king 43.png ice king 44.png ice king 45.png ice king 46.png ice king 47.png ice king 48.png ice king 49.png ice king 50.png ice king 51.png ice king 57.png Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Woobies Category:Reformed Villains Category:Immortals Category:Roleplaying Category:Partial Human Category:Anti Villains Category:Elementals Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Major Characters Category:Magic Users Category:True Neutral Category:Royalty Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:Tragic Villains Category:Sixth In Command Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Mustaches Category:Beards Category:The Σ Organzation's Victims Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Ugly Cute Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tom Kenny Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Members of Blue Flare Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Former Humans Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John Kassir Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Reformed Villains in The4everreival's Stories Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Deceased Characters Category:Saved Souls